1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a data rebuilding method and system for rebuilding a mapping table and a memory control circuit unit thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The market of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in consumers' escalating demand for storage media. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, and no mechanical structure make the rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g. flash memory) ideal for being built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
For accessing data, the memory storage device that uses the rewritable non-volatile memory module as the storage medium records the mapping relationship between logical addresses and physical addresses in a logical-physical mapping table. Generally, when data is written to the memory storage device, mapping information in the logical-physical mapping table is updated accordingly. However, if the memory storage device has been used for some time, physical erasing units in the rewritable non-volatile memory module may be damaged due to human factors or other reasons. If the damaged physical erasing units are the ones that store the logical-physical mapping table, the data stored in the memory storage device cannot be accessed normally. Therefore, how to rebuild the logical-physical mapping table to retrieve the data in the memory storage device is an issue concerning persons skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.